


Nani ka hitotsu

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: They have each surely missed something...Spoilers up through volume 2.
Kudos: 11





	Nani ka hitotsu

They have each surely missed something, and whoever discovers the other's omission first will emerge victorious. Light thinks he has finally done just that as he rests his chin in his hand and scrolls through the pages of photos. 'Tennis' and 'England Junior Championship' - a simple Google search was all it took. And there he is, five years younger, but it's undoubtedly him. Light reaches for the Note, then pauses. What if it isn't his name in the caption? His _real_ name? A smile spreads across his face. _Well, we'll find out, won't we?_ he thinks, and begins to write.


End file.
